Stepping Stones
by contraryplanetary
Summary: My first ever FanFic. Takes place the summer after Harry's 5th year. Every relationship is made of stepping stones.
1. stones and scares

**Hello friends.** before I start this I would just like to say 3 things:  
1. I don't own these characters.  
2. This is my first time ever writing anything like this.  
3. I'm just writing because I enjoy it, but feel free to criticize anything you find; I'm sure theres a million mistakes.

**Here we go..**

* * *

It was nearly dusk, and Harry Potter was about to go insane. He was yearning for an escape; just a short little break from the well-intentioned but suffocating attention of the Weasleys. After making some lame excuse to Ron about looking for a stray sock, he practically hurtled himself down the stairs and out the door of the Burrow. A short little walk- perfect for thinking… or forgetting how to think. 

The numbness of Sirius' death had certainly worn off, and Harry had never felt this empty. It was like losing not only his godfather, but also one of the few precious links to his parents. Spending time with Sirius revealed new and exciting perspectives of Lily and James's life.

Harry's feet were taking him to a little opening in the woods surrounding the Weasley property. Mr. Weasley had obviously made it for his children to explore, back when they were young. It appeared that several trees and shrubs had been parted for the simple dirt trail- almost as if by _magic_. (**A/N: hehehe)** Seven round slabs of stone led into the forest path, each signed and decorated by a specific Weasley.

Bill's was signed with a jagged scrawl and painted red and black. Harry could tell even then that the eldest Weasley had oozed coolness.

Charlie's was signed in small letters at the top, but the whole of his slab was occupied by a scaly lopsided dragon, with only four teeth and a funny scowl on his face.

Percy's was simple and neat, in perfect block letters of course. The rest of the surface was still primarily gray. Harry noticed Percy's stone had several scratches and a few deep chunks missing; someone had also added "the git" to top off the lovely additions. In his mind Harry could perfectly see a furious Ron coming out here after Percy's haughty departure to let off some steam.

Fred and George's stones were predictably identical, both illustrated with a monster that happened to have red hair, was sporting an apron, and clutching a large magical clock in her reptile-like fingers. Harry grimaced; he supposed the twins' names were pointed at "mortal peril" when Mrs. Weasley discovered their works of art.

Harry nearly laughed out loud when he saw Ron's rock. Not only was the "R" in Ron backwards, but he scribbled his name so large there was hardly room for anything else. However, he had managed to fit a small stick figure at the bottom, complete with bulging muscles and a cape that read "the Roninator" in cramped letters. His picture was striking various masculine poses and grinning in what Ron had obviously thought was a handsome way. He couldn't have been older than four when he drew this.

Moving on to the final slab, Harry had to blink a few times before he could properly focus on Ginny's artwork. Not only did the rock glow in the dark, but it also sparkled like a disco ball…

_Harry was around seven. He had come home from school early because he has "accidentally" zoomed a book across the room, where it met an obstacle in the form of Dudley's massive head. Harry opened the front door, timidly walked into the living room, and was met with quite a sight: Uncle Vernon, in tight pants that flared at the bottom, a puffy shirt, platform shoes, and a feather duster that was obviously supposed to resemble an afro. He was clutching a large shiny sphere and moving like Harry had never seen anyone move before. Harry stifled a giggle and Uncle Vernon yelped and turned on the spot, nearly jumping out of his skin. In two strides he was across the room and had Harry pinned to the wall. _

"_Not a word of this to anyone, you hear me boy?"_

Smirking at the memory, Harry looked back at the bright stone. Whatever magical type of chalk Ginny had used, most small muggle girls would have killed for some of it. Flowers covered the stone surface, and in the middle was a small red-headed girl clutching a broom and looking around for something. It was obvious that Ginny's greatest childhood wish was to be "one of the guys".

With one last happy glance at the Weasley memories, Harry entered the woods and continued down the windy path. He was enjoying his walk immensely and hadn't had one burdensome thought for a solid hour. By now the sliver of remaining sun was hidden by the thick trees surrounding the trail, so Harry ignited his wand tip for a little more light.

After walking for about ten minutes Harry began to hear a strange sound. He couldn't tell exactly what it was, but he was going to find out. Quieting his steps as much as possible, his curiosity began to grow. The farther he walked the louder the sound grew. It was still impossible to tell what it was, but it sounded horrible. As Harry turned a sharp corner, his heart almost leapt through his shirt. Someone was there.

* * *

Well, that's all for now. I have the next part written already, it's just a matter of writing it down. Please review and tell me what you think! Good or bad, it's appreciated. 

Peace and loveee.


	2. realizations

Sorry this seriously took forever, just been too lazy to type it up! Here's the second half of Stepping Stones, finally!

Chapter 2: Realizations

Harry quickly and noiselessly (though not very gracefully) dove behind a tree. He poked his head through some bristly branches and almost laughed with relief. It was Ginny, and she was singing to herself.

Beyond the youngest Weasley was a stream. Ginny, barefooted and with her jeans rolled up to just below her kneecaps, was crouched down and appeared to be looking at something. Harry craned his neck, but couldn't see what it was since her back was turned to him. He recognized the tune Ginny was singing to be one by the Weird Sisters. Harry smiled to himself; Ginny was hopelessly tone-deaf.

Relighting his wand, Harry stepped out from behind the tree and said quietly, "What're you trying to do, kill my ears?" In a matter of seconds he found a wand tip being pressed into his throat and a hand gripped tightly around his shirt collar.

"Oh my God, Harry, I'm so sorry!" Ginny screeched, releasing him and collecting her breath; he had obviously scared her.

"Nice reflexes," Harry replied sheepishly while rubbing his neck where her hands had not-so-gently tried to throttle him.

"Sorry, but you scared the Merlin outta me." Even in the now moonlight, Harry could tell Ginny was embarrassed that she had attacked him.

"It's fine, Ginny. What are you doing anyway?"

"Oh," Ginny replied with a smile, "Luna told me about these crazy things called lightning bugs on the train home from school. I was out walking just to think and get away from _Phlegm_, you know, and I could've sworn I saw one! First time Luna's ever told me something sensible."

Harry chuckled; it always amused him how the Weasley's were so unaccustomed to anything remotely Muggle-related.

"It's kind of funny you came out here to think; I was kind of trying to do the opposite."

He could tell Ginny knew exactly what he meant by this in the way she quickly said, "Hey take off your shoes, the water's really nice tonight."

Harry kicked off his sneakers and rolled his pants to mimic hers. They waded in so the water splashed the cuffs of their jeans. At this moment Ginny shrieked, "Oh wow what's that over there!?" and pushed Harry all the way in. He grabbed her hand as she shoved him so they were both engulfed in the stream. This spurred a massive water fight where they laughed until their stomachs almost exploded in pain. Nearly 20 minutes later, they collapsed back on dry land, dripping and panting heavily.

They lied there in comfortable silence for a few minutes before Ginny said, "Sickle for your thoughts, Mr. Potter?"

Harry sat up and laughed bitterly. "There's not enough gold in Gringott's, Miss Weasley."

Ginny propped herself on her elbow and said quietly, "Harry, you know you can tell me anything." At this he looked down at her. Ginny's eyes shone up at him, wide and full of concern and love. _Sisterly love_, Harry corrected himself. Her dark red hair fell in slight waves down to the middle of her back, and freckles fell in patches under her cheeks.

_Since when is she so… not Ginny? Wait a second… shut up. _He shook his head to clear it of these odd thoughts and realized Ginny was still looking at him, waiting to hear about his problems.

All of a sudden, everything that had bothering Harry before his walk into the forest exploded back into his mind with vivid color. _Sirius… the prophecy…neither can live while the other survive…_but he couldn't burden her with all that.

"I was… I was just being a little over-dramatic Gin, everything's fine."

Ginny, however, still looked unconvinced. Harry had to get her mind off this. "Look, it's probably really late. I told Ron I was looking for a sock or something, but I've been gone for hours now."

Ginny blinked, then smirked and retorted, "I bet he didn't even hear you. It's become rather obvious that he's been thinking about our favorite bushy little bookworm all summer."

"But still," Harry laughed, "we should head back to the Burrow."

So they started back down the path, with their pants still rolled and shoes in hand. Both were shivering slightly in the night chill. Somewhere along the way their hands found each other. _Her hands are so soft, and warm. Whoa cut it out! _Suddenly a thought struck Harry.

"Hey Ginny, how are you and Dean doing?"  
"Oh really great! He sent me this letter last week…"

Harry smiled and nodded at her babbling, but slowly pulled his hand away at first opportunity.

Eventually they made their way back to the stones he had enjoyed so much. Ginny bent down for a moment and gingerly touched her neon artwork. She stood up and they grinned at each other before walking a few paces and simultaneously spitting on Percy's stone. It became suddenly clear to Harry just who exactly had attempted to demolish Percy's slab in her anger at his leaving their family.

Somehow they ended up outside of Ginny's room. Harry hadn't noticed where they were going, he was busy watching the was her hair bounced with every step she took. Suddenly she was facing Harry, a smile on her lips.

"Well, night Harry. Thanks for scaring the crap out of me earlier."

"No problem. Thanks for not cursing me into the next millennium." And there it was; he felt her lips brush his cheek before she swiftly went into her room and shut her door.

Harry floated the rest of the way up to Ron's room, trying to ignore the thoughts going through his head (_Oh no she didn't! Oh yes she diiiid!_) He pushed open the door and found Ron still awake, fervently writing a letter (Harry thought back to what Ginny had said earlier). He coughed to disguise his laughter and Ron looked up. He seemed mildly surprised to see his best friend standing there, soaking wet with a rather sappy grin on his face.

Ron apparently had other things on his mind, because after one incredulous look he went back to his letter and said distractedly, "So mate, find what you were looking for?"

"Yeah, Ron, I think I did."

"Cool. G'night Harry."

"Nighty night… _Roninator._"

He didn't have to look back to see Ron's gaping mouth and pink ears before switching off the light and hopping into bed. Before falling asleep, however, he was sure he heard a disgruntled mumble: "I bet the Roninator could kick the Boy-Who-Lived's ass any day."

* * *

Well, I suppose that's that. Tell me what you thought please! 


End file.
